This invention relates to modular safety lighting systems and more particularly to a safety light module for use on highway barriers used to safely separate and guide vehicular traffic around construction sites, obstructions or other safety hazards.
In todays modern highway systems it is frequently necessary to alert vehicular traffic to potential obstructions when it is dark or visability is limited. This is particularly true at construction sites on high speed super highways. Traditionally red or yellow warning lights have been spaced at intervals around the obstruction to safely direct the traffic through the hazardous area. In recent years many highway departments have used individual battery operated lights placed along the tops of barriers, fencing and the like. These lights have had to be secured against theft, as well as checked regularly for proper operation. Even though electric eye switches are used to turn them on and off batteries must be frequently replaced and maintenance of these lights has been an increasingly expensive and burdensome requirement for highway contractors. The only alternative heretofore has been to hard wire in regular electric lights using surface mounted boxes and metallic conduit in order to meet code requirements. As is well known in the industry rigid metallic conduit has been required to protect electrical wire contained therein from damage that could cause a short circuit or other malfunction in an electrical installation. Flexible, fluid tight conduit, which combines a protective, flexible, metallic shield with a weather tight covering, has been approved as providing equivalent protection to rigid metallic conduit for most applications.